1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to radio frequency detection devices.
2. Background Art
Cell phone detectors are often used in various settings to detect any cell phones within range of the cell phone detector. While useful in a few settings, previous cell phone detectors are limited in the range of the frequencies detected by the cell phone detector, thus many electronic communication devices are often not detected by cell phone detectors previously known in the art. Moreover, previous cell phone detectors typically do not allow a user to distinguish between the types of device detected. Nor do previous cell phone detectors allow a user to eliminate inconsequential devices that are detected by the cell phone detector.